A Mother's Love
by MonumentForTheDead
Summary: Rizzo returns home from the drive-in. The entire school knows she's pregnant, and she feels utterly lost. Luckily, it's at home where she can drop the cold girl facade and search for support.


**Heeey fellas it's me! Working on my first Grease fanfic!**

 **I was watching Grease the other day (my second favorite musical of all times) and I gotta tell you, Rizzo is my favorite character in the movie (I played her on a school version of Grease… It was cringy, but it was worth it hahaha), and I kept wondering "Wow, this girl is so independent and strong willed… I wonder how her mother is like"**

 **And then it hit me.**

 **Velma Kelly. She's Rizzo's mother. No one can tell me otherwise.**

 **And then off I went to do my maths and I figured that the years and the ages do match. I was happy. Really happy. And then I started writing.**

 **Oh, and a brief reminder: Rizzo's name in this fic is Elizabeth Kelly. Rizzo being just a random nickname the kids in school call her, not her actual last name xD**

 **I do hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Rizzo didn't want to hate herself – it would harm the baby – she thought; but at that moment she couldn't feel anything else as she got into her pink car and slammed the door. The repressed flow of tears suddenly bursting free and staining her face with black mascara. She didn't know it would hurt that bad… To see Kenickie in the drive-in, to hear him saying he would assume his mistake… To have the _nerve_ to tell him it was someone else's mistake, just so she wouldn't hurt her stupid pride.

Her! Who hadn't been with anyone else beside him, and had been lying to her friends telling she wasn't a virgin for a long time… All of this made her feel stupid, made her heart hurt, made the tears spill more, made her head race with horrible thoughts she couldn't suppress. She wouldn't be able to know how she got home safely, especially when the tears still clouded her vision as she opened the door to her house and rushed herself to her room before her mother could see her.

" _Betty?"_ Her mother called from the living room, getting no response. She frowned when she heard her daughter's door slamming shut.

Velma Kelly got up from the couch, deciding to take the matter into her own hands; she turned off the television and climbed the stairs decidedly. She called her daughter one more time, only to hear the girl's hard cries coming from her bedroom. She sighed; that meant trouble. Betty never cried unless it was something extremely bad – a trait she learned with her mother.

" _Sweetheart, what's wrong?"_ Velma asked through the closed door; she wanted to barge in and see if her daughter was okay, but she knew the girl's appreciation for privacy, and break in into her room would only make her feel worse.

" _I'm fine! Go away!"_ Rizzo shouted; her voice strained from crying.

Velma could feel her blood boil in her veins; she always hated to be disrespected, and she had received this treatment from her daughter innumerous times. She decided to turn the doorknob, only to realize the door was locked.

" _Open the door, I want to talk to you"_ The woman said in a loud but controlled tone of voice she had mastered along the years she had to discipline her very strong-willed daughter. It would make the soft spoken and delicate mothers frown at her, but Velma knew her offspring, and she knew Betty was exactly like her, and this kind of treatment had to be used.

Some very long moments of silence followed in which Rizzo tried to reason between keeping the secret from her mother or facing one of her diva tantrums if she decided to stay locked in. Velma waited outside, controlling herself for not banging at the door, when she heard the bolt being unlocked. She opened the door slowly, only to face her daughter sat at the edge of her bed, her head down.

Seeing her girl like that made Velma's heart shatter in a million pieces; Betty was always a lively girl, always laughing, always joking around, singing, dancing and being the perfect portrait of her mother. But now she was hunched over, head down, tears cascading down and falling on her knees; the picture of sadness painted right in front of Velma's eyes. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her own eyes but shooed them away; as much as seeing her daughter like this hurt her, she had to be there to give support, not cry along with her.

" _Betty what's wrong?"_ She approached the girl quickly, kneeling down in front of her in order to lift her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she avoided looking directly at Velma.

" _It's nothing"_ She managed to babble down an answer, in which her mother only raised one eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

" _Clearly"_ Velma answered in a sarcastic tone of voice, only to return to her soothing one once she saw her daughter's distress _"Did something happen at the drive-in?"_

Rizzo shook her head, only to allow more hard cries to escape, which she tried to muffle with her hands. She felt her mother getting up and sitting beside her on the bed, grabbing her fists and decisively pulling them down to reveal her face. She struggled for a bit, but all she wanted was to bury her head in her mother's shoulder, which she didn't have to do, since Velma pulled her closer into a tight hug.

" _Well,_ something _happened, or else you wouldn't be crying like this… I know my daughter; I know she doesn't cry over silly things. I want to know what happened."_ Velma pressed further, running her fingers through her daughter's brown curls. She felt the girl's grip at the front of her shirt, and she thought about the worst scenarios that could have happened to Betty; her heart started racing, but she controlled herself, trying not to think about all the horrible things that could happen to a girl in a drive-in.

" _You'll hate me if tell you"_ Betty whimpered, getting away from her mother's grasp.

" _What?!"_ Velma couldn't help but laugh nervously at her daughter's silliness. She took the girl's hand and gave a hard squeeze.

" _You're my goddamn daughter, for Christ's sake! I'd never hate you for anything"_ She held a reassuring smile until Rizzo gave a small sad smile of her own. _"Now tell me what's wrong before I slap you"_

Velma joked, masking her own despair and anxiousness. Finally, Rizzo wiped her tears and looked at her mother straight in the eye.

" _I… I think I'm pregnant_ "

The words hit Velma like a punch in the stomach; she sat there, numb, feeling the blood draining from her face and her heart racing at an inhuman speed. She didn't notice her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide until Rizzo whimpered and the den of tears started to flow again.

" _I knew you would hate me! Now you're going to throw me out in the street, and I'll have nowhere to go, I'm…"_

" _Elizabeth Kelly, look at me!"_

Velma shouted, regaining the control over her emotions and her voice. Betty stopped in her tracks, her face caught between her mother's hands, her tears dampening her fingers. She saw herself reflected on her mother's amber eyes, and her sadness just grew.

" _What kind of monster do you think I am? To turn my back on my own daughter especially when she needs me the most?"_ Velma said sternly, her voice somber partially because she felt offended that her daughter thought about her like this, partially because she didn't want her daughter to hyperventilate and have a nervous breakdown.

" _You're not going to disinherit me?"_ Rizzo sniffled, her voice careful and full of worry.

" _Oh fuck it, Betty, of course not!"_ Velma huffed in annoyance. Rizzo was used to her mother's cursing, and she knew that all her curses came with sincere sentences. _"You're so dramatic… No wonder you are my daughter"_

Rizzo allowed a careful smile to grace her lips, Velma returned the smile lovingly, and they both sat in silence for some long moments. The teenage girl looked down at her own knees and fiddled with her nails; her head was still full of questions and Velma could almost see all of them scrambling around her daughter's head like cogs working frantically.

" _So, you're not mad at me?"_

" _No sweetheart, I'm not… You made a mistake, but I'm not going to kill you for this."_

" _How I'm going to raise this kid?"_ Rizzo asked distressed, more to herself than to her mother. But Velma simply took her hand and gave her a hard squeeze.

" _First of all, relax. You know who the father is, right?"_

" _It's Kenickie…"_

Velma sneered and furrowed her brows at the mention of Kenickie's name. She had a suspicion that the guy was Danny Zuko, he – despite having his own head shoved so deep into his ass that he couldn't see anything else – was at least a little better than that ill-mannered, pompous boy Kenickie was.

" _Ugh, I never liked this fella… Arrogant little shit. He thinks he's the best with that leather jacket and that ridiculous greasy hair"_

" _Mom! It's a pompadour… And it's hot nowadays"_ Rizzo finally allowed a genuine laugh to escape from her throat, which made Velma's heart swell with affection.

" _Anyway, he won't help me raise the child… We broke up a few days later, and I told him he wasn't the one who got me pregnant"_ Within matter of seconds, her laugh had disappeared, and she started fiddling again with her fingernails.

" _It doesn't matter if he's going to help us or not… You don't need him. We'll raise the baby together."_

Rizzo's eyes shot up towards her mother full of hope; for a moment it swelled with tears.

" _Really?"_

" _Yes! I wish I had the help of my mother when I got pregnant of you… Luckily, I had Roxie, but I'll make sure you have all the support I can give you. I love you kiddo, this child is going to have everything it deserves."_

Rizzo smiled broadly, the tears rolling down her cheeks for the hundredth time that night; she thought about Roxie, her mother's best friend and soulmate. She considered the blonde woman as her second mother; she grew up with her presence and knew that, despite having to be discreet and having to live in a different house, Velma loved Roxie with all her heart. Rizzo just wished she could find someone to share such a strong bond like that someday.

" _I love you, mom"_ The girl said meekly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Velma breathed deeply, her attempts of controlling her emotions finally failing as she pulled her girl into the tightest hug she could give. She allowed her tears to fall towards Rizzo's hair as she felt the girl's heartbeat close to her own. She never thought she would be a good mother, she never thought she would love someone so unconditionally like this, but she loved her daughter more than she could ever measure.

" _I love you too, my little bunny"_

Rizzo smiled at her mother's shoulder, her heart swelled by hearing the old nickname Velma used to call her. She managed to calm herself completely for the first time that night, and she knew that, for all it was worth, everything would be just fine.

* * *

 **So there you have it my dears! Just a simple tribute to two of my favorite characters in musicals and how much alike they are! ^^**

 **If you like it, please review and/or PM me and you'll make this writer very happy!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
